1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical engineering and can be used in power supply of higher efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a LED light source (RU 93611U1, published on Apr. 27, 2010) which comprises the following features: AC/DC voltage converter; capacitor filter connected with its terminals to outputs of the AC/DC voltage converter; DC/DC down voltage converter connected by its inputs to the capacitor filter terminals; a DC stabilizer including a voltage stabilizer and a resistor connected by one of its terminals to a voltage stabilizer output; and a load which is connected by one of load terminals to another terminal of the resistor and by another load terminal—to a negative terminal of the AC/DC voltage converter.
Common features of the present invention and the prior art are: a DC voltage supply, a DC stabilizer, and a load connected by one of load terminals to the output of the DC stabilizer and by another load terminal—to a negative output of the DC voltage supply.
Also known in the prior art is a LED light source (RU 99593U1, published on Nov. 20, 2010) which is selected as the closest analog (the prototype) and which comprises the following features: a rectifying diode bridge, a current stabilizer including a voltage stabilizer connected by one of its terminal (an input one) to a positive output of the rectifying diode bridge and a resistor connected by one of its terminals to an output of the voltage stabilizer and by its another terminal to a respective input (a control one) of the voltage stabilizer, and a load connected by one of its terminals to a current stabilizer output and by its another terminal to a negative terminal of the rectifying diode bridge.
Common features of the present invention and the prototype are: a DC voltage supply, a DC stabilizer, and a load connected by one of load terminals to the output of the DC stabilizer and by another load terminal—to a negative output of the DC voltage supply.
The technical result, which either of the above prior art fails to achieve, is stabilizing voltage drop at the DC stabilizer that results in lower dissipation power in the DC stabilizer when load impedance varies.
The failure to achieve the above technical result is due to lack of attention to the problem of stabilizing voltage drop at the DC stabilizer that lowers the dissipation power in the DC stabilizer at obtaining constant direct current in the circuit of power supply of variable load and results in higher efficiency.